


run, rabbit, run

by yellowsenpai



Series: song lyrics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rabbits, Shapeshifting, Song Lyrics, Violence, farmers, i MIGHT redo it, i didn't do this song justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsenpai/pseuds/yellowsenpai
Summary: rabbit!shapeshifter!daichi, farmer!sugawarathis isn't volleyball-
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: song lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782682
Kudos: 1
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	run, rabbit, run

run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run run run...

daichi hopped away from the blood splatters, trying to find a shelter where he could hid from the shooting machine.

bang, bang, bang, bang goes the farmer's gun... 

he wanted to look back at his fallen brothers and sisters and friends. he wants to go back and help them. at least spare a glance at their bodies. 

run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run run run...

but he knows he is the only shapeshifter in their breed. he is important. and the man sugawara can't bake him before he has a chance to bring honor to his name sawamura.

don't give the farmer his fun fun fun...

daichi could distinctly remember his human family that one day, he will change the world as mortal humans know it. they said, "you'll be famous, daichi. you're the one who is going to get somewhere." he cannot let them down.

he'll get by without his rabbit pie...

sugawara cursed. why was it always one he failed time and time again to kill. this one would've tasted good in a pie more than the others. being a shapeshifter and all. the pie would taste like human blood, something he wasn't able to get easily anymore.

...so run, rabbit, run run run

this time, daichi looked back at the farm he just made it out of. hime and no one else. did he really survive?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be horror, but y'know, it's boring.  
> tell me your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
